Vampire Dreams
by NaglingDelicious
Summary: She dreams about drinking blood, walking in alleyways at night and of drained men.But there nonthing more then dreams, right? REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

She could feel it slip down her throat, warm and sweet. A smile came upon her lips as she looked down that the crumbled man beneath her feet, bent down and lowering her blood red lips too his ear

"I had fun" it came out soft like the wind and drifted away just as fast. A trash can crashed behind her, turning her head she saw a half starved cat digging for scrapes. She rolled her eyes and went back to her man, that's when she felt it, it slid down from the corner of her mouth and drip on to his cheek. She brought her finger down and wiped it away

"To bad you went so fast" she sighed and sucked her finger clean.

Six inch heels clicked against the sidewalk as she left the alley and the crumbled man.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey dumbass get up?" Mike yelled from her doorway, a blue eye popped open

"Fuck, get out!" she pulled the covers over her head

"Whatever, oh by the way mom wants to see you…now" he left and went down the hall to his smells-like feet-room.

"What the hell does she want?" her blue her comforter ended up on the floor, as she exited her room, the scent of cigarettes and coffee filled the house

"Morning kiddo" Emily said as her daughter entered the kitchen, she folded her paper back up and placed it in the chair besides her.

"Hey mom, what did you want?" Emily smashed the butt of her cigarette in to her ashtray, before speaking

"What? I didn't want anything" she grabbed the pack camel lights in front of her, she slipped one in her mouth , then took the lighter and clicked it once, the end glowed red as she inhaled deep.

"But Mike said you wanted to see me"

"No, I di-"she was cut off when her daughter ran out and down the hall, Emily could hear her pounding on Mike's door

"Damnit Mike, get out here and face me!"

"As if!" he laughed, she gave the door one more kick and gave up, it was too early to deal with his bullshit.

Ding and IM popped on her computer screen as she walked in

HELLSHORSE: R U AWAKE?

She took a seat in her lime green office chair

FALLENSTAR16: Yeah, what's up?

HELLSHORSE: IMPORTANT NEWS!

FALLENSTAR16: What?

HELLSHORSE: Brad called me

FALLENSTAR16: Really, that's great!

HELLSHORSE:I know, he asked me to the movies tonight!

FALLENSTAR16: Cool, so what are you going to wear?

HELLSHORSE: The light pink tank top and black mini

FALLENSTAR16: HOTT! He will be putty in your hands.

HELLSHORSE: LOL

HELLSHORSE: CARP, moms calling me, ttyl

FALLSTAR16: Kay

HELLSHORSE is away

She signed offline and opened WordPad, she went to the menu and clicked open, she selected the file labeled JOURNAL, she clicked then scrolled down until she came a free spot and began with the date:

9/23/06

It came again, just like every time. But this time it took place in an alley, but what was weird was I can still feel that guys warm blood in my throat.

She clicked save as and turned off the computer.


	3. Chapter 3

She watched the city move beneath, 12 stories up. Crossing her legs, she tried to spot her next victim…no luck.

"Maybe tonight" she vanished in the wind

"Casey!" Emily called from the bottom stair, she looked though her blonde hair at the clock on her bed side table, 10:00am, she didn't even remember falling asleep.

"What mom?" placing her feet on the hardwood floor and tried to get her balance.

"Breakfast is ready!" her voice faded as she walked to the kitchen.

Casey tightened the knot of her halter top and placed a hand on the stair rail.

A plate of something was waiting for her, Emily's famous cooking, she made a gag sound before turning back to her mother.

"Okay, I got to go, see you later"

"Yeah" Emily took the garage door out, Casey could hear their piece of shit car started up, something was wrong with it but who knew what, the garage door opened and shout, Emily honked her horn before she took off.

A plate clattered in the sink, grey stuff in the trash and a teenage walked upstairs

"Alone" she could hear mikes stereo through her wall

"Why can't he turn if off?"

The black screen turned blue as the computer slowly came on. She took a seat and typed in her password 'BlackBlood' filled in the box and she clicked enter. A red background came up, she watched the cursor slid across the screen and tapped on the 'AOL' icon,

she clicked 'Sign In' when it loaded

"Damn" no one was on yet, she clicked the search box, then sat with her fingers on the keys, she gave up, the chair spun when she left it.

"Casey phone!" Mike was in her doorway holding the phone out

"Hello?" someone was breathing hard

"Hello?" the breathing stopped, there was a click then the dial tone.

"Weirdo" she handed the phone back to Mike and shout the door, her back was against it

"Why do they keep calling?"


	4. Chapter 4

The phone shook in his hand, his breathing came in deep, and every time he made the call he could never get enough air. He stared at the buttons mouthing the phone number he knew by heart while unaware he was dialing it again

"Hello?" her voice made him come back, he placed it against his ear, the deep breathing began again.

"Hello? Who the hell is this?" he opened his mouthing, nothing came out, there was a click then the dial tone came on "Fuck" he let the phone drop to the floor.

Casey stared at the phone, she couldn't grasp why someone would keep calling her just to breath, she shuttered, "what the fuck is going on?"

Four hours ended up passing before she realized that the time was gone, she sat at her computer wondering what had she done in the time, honestly it was a blur in her mind.

DING an IM popped up

IMMORTALSBAIT18: Casey?!? What's up with you?

She shook her head trying to get her focus back

FALLENSTAR16: Trying to remember what I did for the last four hours "

IMMORTALSBAIT18: LOL sounds exciting, sorry to take you away from it.

FALLENSTAR16: Nah, it's cool, so what's up?

IMMORTALSBAIT18: Did you hear Brad asked Emma out?

FALLENSTAR16: Yup, I already got the IM this morning; I could hear her screaming through the computer, can you believe he finally did it?

IMMORTALSBAIT18 Is Typing A Message

She stared at the screen until finally she was lost, her eyes shut, she had fallen asleep again, her head fell back.

IMMORTALSBAIT18: I know I was always wondering when he was finally going to do, I can't believe he did it so soon after she told him the she was into him. I mean I always know he liked her, he always wanted me give her notes and I was like no if you want her to get then you give it to her, what was I his messager?

IMMORTALSBAIT18: Casey?

IMMORTALSBAIT18: CASEY!?!?!

FALLENSTAR16: She's not here right now but I will tell her you wanted to talk.

IMMORTALBAIT18: Who are u?

FALLENSTAR16 Has Signed Off

She ended up in the park, it was a couple of hours before dark but she couldn't wait a moment longer. She looked over the bridge she was currently leaning on and spotted him, he looked about fifty, walking his yappy ass dog, he began to coast to the left until he was in the grass.

"Alright Puffy go ahead and get your business done" the dog began to sniff the area will the he waited, she saw her chance and without hesitation she was on top of him, Puffy began to go wild, but for some reason nine pounds doesn't speak threatening. She sighed as she took in the last bit this man had to offer, she removed herself from him, he dropped to the ground, his eyes had rolled back while his mouth hung open.

"Sweeter then the finest wine, age truly does make the difference" A smile appeared on her face " You went faster than my last one, can I get some prey that is willing to fight my, I want their blood to boil" Puffy was still going at her as she looked down at he deceased owner.

"Fucking rat" there was a bloodcurdling yelp, then all was quiet, will until the air was filled with the sound of clicking heels. They would the old man and his puffy later on that evening, they'll wonder what happened to cause this but no one will know the truth.

Casey woke up in her bed, 10:17 p.m. could be read on her clock, tears began to fall from her eyes "What the fuck?"


	5. Chapter 5

It was taunting her, flashing the time, telling her how much she had lost this time, screaming something she already knew.

She couldn't take it, she had to get out, get away, she just needed to get out of this room. It was quiet, a chill hung in the air, the living room was filled with the soft mummer of the forgotten TV, she stood wondering if maybe she was still in a dream, the air rippled around her, her lids slid shut and when they reopened all was still.

He was awake, he had never been asleep, he sat watching as blank screen thinking about the old man they had found, wondering if it was her once again. The phone rang, he let it go, the ring grew louder until finally he picked it up

"What?" he waited, no body came on the line

"Who's there?" he could hear something, something was there, breathing began, it grew deeper, and deeper

"Who the fuck is this!" nothing "Fine fuck yo-"

"She will find you, she will take you, she will end you" the line went out, the dial tone came on, sweat covered his forehead, fear covered his heart.

"Casey?" she turned to see mike standing in the doorway, he rubbed his eyes before beginning to speak again "what are you doing up?"

She thought for a moment "nothing, just flipping though the channels" she stared into a black screen. She could see mike in the screen, his eyebrow was raised, she knew he thought she was crazy but she didn't care.

There was silence for a couple of minutes before Mike finally broke it "Anyway, when did you get home?" she turned to look at him "What do you mean?" he stepped forward

"Well when mom called you around five, but you weren't in your room when I brought you the phone" fear came into her eyes.

"I don't remember, how long was I gone?" her heart started to beat faster, she counted the seconds he took him to answer, it was taking him far to long.

" My guess about six hours, mom was pissed when she got home because your weren't here, I was hoping you would get home before she fell asleep, I wanted to hear her scream" he laughed at what had just come out of his month, she joined in with a forced giggle. When he was done he looked at the clock "Damn I need to hit the hay, night freak" he turned and headed down the hall.

"Night" it came out to quiet for him to hear, she took a look at the clock after she heard his door shut, 2:00 am flashed in fount of her, her heart was stilled pounding against her chest, her hands had began to shake, her mind was racing, trying to make sense of what she was told, she stared at the wall in front of her, tears came to her eyes, she let them fall.

She could see a man, he was staring at his TV, its blue light was giving his face the appearance of a dead man, sweat covered his forehead, as she continued to stared a smile came to her lips " you look like a dead man now but soon you will be one" she began to laugh at her joke, it came to a halt when she noticed the rays of the sun beginning to pick over the horizon, she sighed " Damn" she was gone.


End file.
